


Don't Disturb the Demon

by Hybrid_the_Pokeuman (THybrid21)



Category: Pokemon, Pokeumans
Genre: Art, Don't disturb the Demon, Emolga, Gen, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/Hybrid_the_Pokeuman





	Don't Disturb the Demon

Somewhere in the back of their mind she’s always slept. A constant presence, of hopelessness, of pain, of anxiety and fear. She’s always been there, since they were small, and long before the fiasco currently taking place. Where the other figments have their positives, have their purpose to help she’s not quite the same.

Pain, hopelessness, loss and despair.

All of these fuel her here, even as she continues to sleep. Contained in a tube of apple green liquid. Curled up into the fetal position with wires keeping her in place. In dormancy. 

She’s all the most negative emotions.

Not like rage which he commandeers. Not like Impatience that the fox does… No hopelessness and despair is what she contains. What she controls, and with that comes pain, and fear, all of those that make her who she is.

Yet she still sleeps, hidden away in the darkest reaches of their scape.

It’s only sleeping though. One day she might just awaken, and that day is drawing closer… Minuscule cracks on the glass of the tube containing her, leaking green dripping down to the floor… It’s only a matter of time before she wakes up, and arises from her dormancy.

But for the moment she sleeps, and all the others, even the negative beings that arise without personality avoid her. After all…

You wouldn’t want to disturb a demon if you could help it now would you?


End file.
